


The Con

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Comic con is supposed to be F-U-N, Bucky finds it anything but. Steve is a three year veteran cosplayer, this is his year to finally get Tony to notice him. This is the story of West Coast meeting East Coast somewhere in the middle.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky sighed, he grunted as Nat swatted the back of his head. 

"I don't wanna hear it!" She pointed a finger in his face. "I don't ever ask for anything."

"You asked for my homework last night, the day before that you took my pizza, the day before tha-" another grunt as Clint leaned on his shoulders. 

"More proof that I love you more, I don't complain when you ask me to do things like this," the blond purred as Nat ran a hand along the length of his chin, snickering as Bucky shoved him off and onto the floor. "Just need another cup of coffee!"

"Why are we doing this?" Bucky asked with a groan.

"Because it's fun Buck!  _ F U NNNNN!! _ " Nat cried out reaching out and adjusting the leather. Bucky looked away, green eyes sparkling up at him. "C'mon Buck, you look good enough to eat, maybe I should leave Clint for you?"

"Not funny! Right here babe!" Clint scoffed exasperated. 

Bucky rolled his eyes. Being friends with these two was exhausting, and yes he still harbored a crush on the red head, but she and Clint had been going strong for years now. 

"Plus," Clint wrapped an arm around his waist, "there's plenty of booze and the girls!" He squealed.

Nat raised an eyebrow, sniffing as she turned on her heel, "maybe I will leave Barton for you."

"Babe? Babe? Babyyyy! I didn't mean it like that!!! Seriously, this is supposed to be fun and maybe Buck will find someone!!!! Nat!! NAAATTTTTASSHHHHAAAA!"

Bucky shook his head as he followed the two out of the hotel room.

**

Steve scowled at Tony. “I don’t understand why they moved the con all the way out here?

Tony giggled, “they are smashing both events together for the year, hoping to cut down on costs and what have you-” he waggled his eyebrows at Steve, “we’ll be able to meet some hot west coast ass now, IT’S AN ADVENTURE STEVIE!!”

His scowl deepened.

The brunette tossed his head back and let out a loud boisterous laugh, wrapping an arm around Steve’s shoulders as he leaned in close. "Steve, why would I ever not listen to you? This outift you came up with- ITS FUCKING PERFECT!! I am gonna get whoever I want tonight! Thank you so much, but you gotta tell me?" 

Steve felt his heart rabbit as Tony dragged him closer, his glasses slipping down slightly, he pushed them back up and leaned in carefully inhaling Tony's scent.

"Did you get one for yourself? Please tell me you did!"

Steve swallowed, in the past three years of attending this event he had been purely behind the scenes, this year he had come prepared. "Yes."

Tony howled, "FINALLY! Can I see?" His eyes widened, "fuck, you actually listened to me didn't you? Holy shit," he took a step back and Steve could feel every inch of his gaze running down his body. "I might have to actually save a spot or two for you if you show up in the red, white, and blue!" He clapped Steve's shoulders, leaning in quick and planting a kiss to his jaw, "show me ya want it!" 

Steve was sure he would die as he watched Tony skip backwards and out the door. A gaggle of women already waiting for him. He frowned, his uniform meant no glasses, but if it caught Tony’s attention he would do it.

Oh, he was going to show him alright.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve shifted from foot to foot, he could barely make it five steps before he was stopped. In all honesty it made his little artists heart happy with joy, he had worked so hard on his uniform. 

He was trying to get to Tony though. 

He pouted as yet another pair of hands caught at him, "please-"

"It'll just take five seconds!" The girl with neon purple hair exclaimed as three other girls wrapped around him, camera's flashing as they posed with him. 

Once he managed to squeeze out from between them he made a mad dash towards the first exit he spotted. 

**

Bucky cursed as his privacy was invaded, the door banging against the wall as a walking American flag burst through, quickly shutting it behind him and leaning against it. 

Baby blue eyes looked up at him, a crooked grin sent his way and Bucky brought his cigarette up to his lips, sucking in a deep drag and exhaling slowly. "I don't think you're supposed to be smoking in here."

"This is a restricted area, you shouldn't be here," Bucky pointed his cigarette at him, cocking his head to the side.

Captain America huffed, leaning his back fully into the door, arms crossing over his chest as he crossed his legs out in front of him. "I have a full access pass, I can go where I want, and I've been attending this Con for a few years now. So-" he grinned head falling back onto the door, the helmet making a soft thudding sound as he did so, "again, you shouldn't be smoking indoors and!" He pointed an accusatory finger at Bucky, "The Winter Soldier doesn't SMOKE!"

"No, but good ole Bucky Barnes does and of course you'd come in here to ruin a perfectly good hiding spot, probably got fangirls following."

Steve huffed, reaching up he dragged the helmet off, revealing mussed up blond hair and sighed, "why are they so insane? I should've just waited at the hotel room…" he pouted, eyes closing. How was he supposed to find Tony now? It's not like he was the only one dressed as Captain America.

"You're pretty cute."

Steve jerked his head up, the guy was tall, taller than Tony and if he wasn't wrong, pretty well built, but with all that leather he couldn't be certain. "Ahh…well, th-that's- I'm here with someone.. Kind of."

Bucky snickered, "not like it was a confession of love. Too bad you're 'with someone' could've made out to pass the time."

Steve sputtered, "jerk!" He growled finally as he saw the guy smirk at him and ducked out the door leaving Bucky by himself.

Bucky chuckled taking another drag from his cigarette, "yeah, real cute." He dropped his head to the wall behind him, laughter bubbling up, he groaned loud enough for it to echo through the small hallway, running a hand over his face. What was he doing? Chasing after someone that had chosen someone else over four years ago? 

Still, if he was gonna make out with anyone that guy wasn’t a bad choice.

Man, he was an asshole.

**

Clint sighed as Nat finally came back, hands reaching out, "foOoOooOood!" He gasped happily.

Nat sat the take out plates down, looking around, "where did Bucky go?" She asked.

"-unno," Clint answered around a fork full of szechuan chicken, "Oohhh my gawwwd! Fuckin' heaven, took you long enough!" He reached for the styrofoam cup of soda.

She rolled green eyes heavenward. "You know how it is when I cosplay the Widow-"

Clint smirked, eyes dragging down her body molding black suit and back up, "always my favorite," he winked and whistled at her softly, "gives me ideas," he added with a flirty smirk.

"Shut up!" She laughed as he wrapped an arm around her midsection and dragged her close before going back to his food.

“Any sales?”

Clint shook his head shrugging quickly, “here and there. There are the regulars, our following which is awesome by the way. Of course there are those that are asking for pictures of The Winter Soldiiiiiieerrrrrrrr….”

Nat giggled, “they are gonna have to face certain death for that.”

“They seem happy to take their chance by how they grab at him.”

Nat grinned sideways, “well, you know, he does have a handful to grab.”

Clint choked, “Nat, please remember you chose me.”

She pressed her lips to his, "spicy," she hummed as Clint pecked at her lips forgetting his food for a moment. "Nope, you bitched about food, better eat it all."

"Oh, I will, was just trying for some dessert."

"Corny!"

"You like me corny!" 

Her laughter filtered through the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

Nat quirked an eyebrow. 

Bucky glared.

Clint swallowed more coffee, leaned over their table and smiled at the blue haired girl in itty bitty shorts with wings and a bikini top.

Bucky snarled as another pair of hands fluttered over his arms. "Touch me and you'll lose those arms."

Someone snapped a picture. The vein in Bucky’s forehead pulsed as a series of flashes went off right after.

"You know I worked hard on these costumes and yet you're doing nothing to help promote my hard work!" Nat placed her hands on her hips, flicking strands of silky red hair over her shoulder. 

Bucky sighed, he was exhausted. People exhausted him. Not Nat and Clint, he knew them, but the people here? Constantly gripping his arms, hands slipping around his waist, several hands wandering below the belt when he did stop and allow a photo… 

Then again, he thought about baby blue eyes and mussed up blond hair. ' _ Jerk! _ ' For some reason he thought about those lips under his since the blond had escaped him. He really wouldn't mind making out with him, and then Nat was in his face.

"You met someone!"

Bucky rolled his eyes, "gonna go get a cigarette, maybe some pocky."

Nat growled and just as quickly it was gone as a small crowd of kids circled her exclaiming "Black Widooooow! Cool!"

**

Steve was sure Tony was around here somewhere, but the place was huge and they really hadn't planned anything out. Not like previous years. He supposed that was his fault for just assuming Tony would stick by him like previous years. 

' _ You're pretty cute _ …'

"Nngh!" Steve tripped over his own feet as that deep voice resounded in his head and he looked around to make sure the guy wasn't around. Who goes around asking strangers to make out with them anyways?!

Tony, Tony would and did. Especially at these cons. He always found someone to hook up with over the course of the three days and two nights they were here.

Steve sighed, he wouldn't be finding Tony anytime soon. 

Sighing, he tugged off the helmet and pulled his cell out. 

'Stay safe, headed back to the hotel.'

He wouldn't get an answer, but he felt he should let Tony know where he was, tomorrow he would catch him, make plans to meet up after a few panels and a shopping spree which would make him feel better. 

It took him twenty minutes to get out of the con building and across the street to the hotel, they would have to prepay for next years con and it always helped to room together and with a couple others, though this year Tony insisted on splurging and paid for a room for just the two of them. 

It was relatively quiet as he stood in front of the elevators, his mind blank as he realized how tired he was. He wasn't even selling this year, he looked over as a large group came in chattering and laughing as they did, the elevator beeping and he was pushed in by the group before he knew what was happening. 

**

Bucky had snuck one last cigarette in before making his way up the garage and into the elevator. He liked it down there, quieter than out on the streets that's for sure. 

He grimaced as the elevator doors opened and a large group of enthusiastic cosplayers shoved in, determined to get in all at once. 

"Excu- ouch! H-hey?!”

That voice- ' _ Jerk! _ ' He craned his neck over the crowd and saw the blond getting shoved into the back of the elevator. Idiot, did he just let everyone do what they wanted with him?

He wondered briefly if he would be able to do the same. 

*

Steve felt an elbow catch his kidney, "Ah!" Someone grabbed his wrist and he was pulled through a small space between two girls and his back was pressed against the cool wall paneling and thick arms caged him in. One metal arm and one flesh, he was surprised the guy still wore his costume, even if he was out of costume, in grey sweats and a top with the sleeves cut off.

Bucky knew what he was about to do was asinine, but he couldn’t help himself, he dipped his head down low, he could feel his breath against the blond's neck, "about that make out session?"

Steve felt his heart jack rabbit against his ribs as that voice went straight to his gut, deep low and sensual. He swallowed as he realized his hands had fallen on a very sturdy chest. Well muscled, broad shoulders, that sharp jawline, cocky smile in place. He couldn't stop the gasp as the brunette was pushed into him, body pressing completely along his own, a leg slid between his and he  _ knew _ his face was red as a tomato.

Bucky liked the way the blond flushed red as he was pressed into him, liked the way he looked down and away, liked how his hands felt on his chest. Still-

"Hey!" He growled over his shoulder.

"Oh! Sorry man!" A few shuffled up giving them space, Bucky remained pressed close.

"AhhHHh…"

"I'll walk you to your room."

"Y-you don't have to."

"Damsel in distress? Can't pass that up, might get a prize."

Steve couldn't help glancing up, grin in place, "what a knight in shining armor! Is it about the prize when it should be about chivalry?"

"You're the one that called me a jerk."

Baby blue eyes widened for a second, "you wanted to make out in less than five seconds of knowing me!"

Bucky leaned in, lips brushing along his ear, "can you blame me? Any guy would be lucky to make out wit' ya."

The bell dinged and the group stepped out. Steve sighed in relief as the guy stepped back and was surprised to find he was a bit disappointed too.

"What floor?"

"506," Steve hummed, it was seconds after he stammered, "Eighth! EIGHTH FLOOR!"

"Is that an invitation?" He asked after a small pause, shit eating grin in place.

Steve felt his face burn, "would you really be content being another guy?"

Deep blue eyes met his gaze, "no. I'm the knight in shining armor." He held up his left arm to further drive his point home. 

"Steve."

"Huh?"

"My name is Steve Rogers."

Bucky decided he liked that name. "Well, Steve Rogers, nice to meet you." He stepped off the fifth floor and slowly followed him to room 506 leaning against the wall and shoving his hands in his pockets, "if you change your mind about the make out session I am three floors up in room 1201, ask for Bucky.”

"You'll have to quit smoking if you want anything to do with these lips!" Steve slipped into his room with a quick thanks and smiled as he listened to Bucky's deep laugh from his side of the door. 

He liked that sound.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony was gone when he woke up. Maybe he hadn't even come back? He hadn't heard him come in. 

Steve spent the morning lost, he met a few people from last year, spent time with them, bought what he could only describe as a fuck ton of strawberry Pocky and comics. 

Stopped by the artist gallery, there was a blond in a lavender shirt. Merch displaying his face in a Hawkeye get up, there was mostly a redhead and Steve liked her pictures just as much. "So you two cosplay as Black Widow and Hawkeye? Thats pretty neat. Is this all your own work? How long does it take for you to finish an outfit, what materials do you use?"

Clint laughed as he ran a hand over his face. "Yeah, Nat makes the costumes, I do the drawing and promotion. We even have our own bodyguard who dresses up as the Winter Soldier, under threat of death, but he's with her this morning. They went to get breakfast but I can't do the outfit today, I wanna get to the panels and so we're gonna shut down early."

"Oh," Steve picked out a few cards and paid him, "do you share on a platform?"

"Hey yeah!" Clint stifled a yawn and handed him a card, their info printed on it. 

"Uhm… no merch on the Winter Soldier?"

The blue eyed guy cracked a sideways grin, "nahh, he's a jerk and doesn't even like coming but Nat drags him around anyhow. She might get him to allow some pics next year though, SO close this year!"

Somehow that sounded right to Steve. "Hey, are those the new St. Claire sketch pencils? Ohhh! They come in color?! How do they handle? I've been meaning to get them but I wasn't sure about splurging so much, maybe once I get back home..."

Clint threw his hands up triumphantly, he looked around and his shit eating grin was gone, "you! Ahhgggghhhh! My girlfriend  _ SAID _ they were too much! But she doesn't understand! Dude! You gotta get yourself the whole package! It's… heaven!" He practically screamed. Both men laughed, talking about the new drawing pencils and weighing the pros and cons. Discussing other material they liked and by the time he realized it, it had been fifteen minutes. "They should be back by now.." Clint craned his neck, "that drawing panel will be opening soon."

Steve grinned and backed up a step, "listen man thanks for the pointers, let me get outta your hair. Gonna def catch you on the site." He pointed at the material in his hands and waved as he disappeared into the crowd.

Clint waved, glad to have sold something. He liked the guy almost immediately and sat back, feet kicked up. A hand swatted the back of his head, "ouch!"

"Almost time for your panel," Nat waved at him as she took a seat in the chair beside him. 

Clint vacated his and wrapped himself around her from behind as Bucky dropped into his seat. "Gonna miss me?"

"Get outta here or I will leave and she'll make sure to hold you accountable!" Bucky growled rolling his eyes.

Clint laughed as he jogged away.

"You gonna hit the neon party tonight?" Nat asked him with a sideways glance.

Bucky scratched at the back of his neck, he really didn't want to, but then again, he might run into that cutie again. "Maybe."

The red head stared at him for a long moment. "Did you find someone you like?" Bucky knew the moment he expelled the word 'NO!' He was doomed. She squealed clapping happily and leaned in, shooting off questions a mile a minute.

**

"GOT-DAMN Stevie!"

Steve was glad he had put the helmet back on, it hid the furious blush that colored his cheeks and ears, the uniform doing its best to keep his neck hidden as well.

' _ You're pretty cute. _ ' 

Steve shook his head, why had he thought of that jerk all of a sudden? Not that he wasn't worth it, the guy was hot now that he thought about it…

"Hey," Tony caught him by the hips, maneuvering him through the crowd, Steve made a small noise as Tony's fingers burned into his costume. "So, found a guy I thought you might be interested in…"

"What?!" Steve looked around as he stumbled forwards, "but Tony!"

"You look so great!" He dropped his chin onto Steve's shoulder, lips briefly brushing his exposed jaw before he pulled away and waved at a group that made their way towards them. "I know you like brunettes and this guy is a blond, but you'll like him. He's- RICH!! RICH!!!"

Steve frowned as Tony caught his wrist in hand. 

"YOOO!! CAPTAIN AMERICA!!!" the guy shouted over the noise of the crowd, music getting louder as they moved into a line. "This the guy you were talking about?!"

"Steve, this is Aldrich Killian, I can't remember what you're dressed as?"

Steve swallowed, the guy wore a pair of slacks and neon paint, if he was right it glowed in the dark and there was a large dragon tattoo running across his muscled chest. 

"Just extremis- nothing fancy this year!"

Tony nodded, pushing Steve towards the man. Steve was swept along as the line began to move and suddenly they were in the main room. Lights flashing, music pulsing, bodies pushing against each other as the crowd cheered.

It was hot, crowded, and fun. Steve laughed as Tony tugged him along, Aldrich behind him, both men dancing with him. Hands on his waist, Tony was so close Steve could feel his breath, his heat as the music throbbed through the room. Once Tony leaned in as the room darkened techno music blaring, the crowd roaring and Steve knew this was it- Tony would kiss him. 

And just like that the crowd swallowed him up. 

Steve didn't like the guy grabbing at him, it had been a long day and now that his spirits were down he just wanted to crash. 

He pulled away from Aldrich and held his hands up, "I'm heading back to the hotel!" He shouted over the crowd. The blond nodded as Steve backed towards the exit. 

Steve paused outside, the cool night air chilling him. He knew he had to let it go, his crush on Tony. It would never be more than that. He made his way across the parking lot, Tony would be drinking tonight, they had one more night at the hotel and then they would have to pack up and head home. 

He thought of Bucky, a smile slipping into place. He had met some good people at least.


	5. Chapter 5

It was late. 

Steve was exhausted and the hot shower had helped relax him. He had just thrown himself across the bed when he heard a knock.

He groaned as he got up wondering if Tony had forgotten his key card. He swung the door open, ready to chastise him and snapped his mouth shut, eyes wide. 

"This is not okay?"

"Oh!" He shook his head. 

The tall blond chuckled as he pushed past him. "I just- let me crash till Tony gets back? I'm a little wasted."

Steve nodded, standing by the door for a moment before slowly shutting it. Turning in time to see Rich dump himself across his bed. He frowned, "Tony shouldn't be long. It's fine," he hurried over and tugged on a shirt already nervous. He grabbed the remote and perched himself on the edge of Tony's bed since his was occupied by the enemy, left knee pulled up in front of him, right leg dangling from the edge. He was glad he had managed to pull bottoms on before the guy had shown up.

Honestly, if he wasn't so busy following Tony around he would have given Rich a go but… and for some reason he thought of that jerk. Steve huffed dropping his forehead to his knee.

Why was he still thinking of him? 

He glanced at the phone between the beds, he could dial his room number? He didn't know him but it felt like he did, god! He had called him a jerk!

He thought of the elevator how quickly Bucky had come between him and the others, how solid he felt under his hands. He had smelled of cigarettes and that cologne, it made Steves nose crinkle at the memory and he pushed his glasses up.

"You look good in glasses."

The other guy's voice made him startle. He had almost forgotten him. Had thought the guy was fast asleep. "Thanks."

The blond pushed himself up, tugging something from his pants which Steve realised was a flask after Rich drank from it. "We bring our own since the cons don’t sell alcohol," he winked. "Tony must've told you that?" Steve nodded, watched as the guy swallowed, tipping his head back and looked back at the screen. “Here,” Steve was surprised when he found the man moving to sit next to him, arm wrapping around his shoulders, “take a drink,” Steve shook his head, grabbing at the hand that was shoving the flask towards him, “c’mon, just a drink, you’ll like it, don’t be a prude!”

**

Bucky had gone to the party. Not because he had been hoping to find the cute blond. No. Because Nat and Clint had badgered him into it. Not that Nat being in that short skirt was what convinced him. It totally wasn’t the cute guy Clint said he had brought up too many times.

So, when said cute guy was dragged past him in the dark room, lit up in multi colors from the neon lights that strobed around he didn’t keep an eye on him.

Nor did he get slightly jealous of the way he stared at the guy dragging him along. Probably the idiot that he ‘was here with kinda’. Bucky didn’t stop looking at Nat dancing with Clint, nor did he watch as both guys sandwiched the blond between him. Nor did he think of the way he felt when he had him pressed up against the elevator wall that day, even when he hadn’t planned on it.

He wasn’t thinking about the guy named Steve Rogers who told him he would have to quit smoking if he wanted a kiss. 

Nor had he thrown his new pack of cigarettes away.

So, when the guy bowed out, when the older man followed after him and Bucky got that damned bad feeling in his stomach… he didn’t remember that Steve was in room 506 on the eighth floor.

It wasn’t weird that Nat was texting him and asking where he was. Nor was it weird that she said she was on her way when he told her he had had a bad feeling.

The Barnes gut feeling was usually spot on.

Bucky chewed his lip as he paced the empty hallway, he hated hotels, there was never anything to do and the hallways always felt off. Like everything was set an inch to the left and you kept banging into the furniture.

He would knock, if there was nothing wrong, no problem. He could leave. Maybe the guy would be happy to see him and if he wasn’t and sent Buck on his way- then it would be okay.

He growled and pivoted on his heel, he would take the elevator down and meet Nat and Clint, offer them some drinks-

“Uhhhmm…?”

He turned at the noise, his breath slamming out of him as wide baby blue eyes stared up at him. “Hey, I shouldn’t-” there was something wrong, he took in the fact that Steve’s shirt was torn, exposing his shoulder, “you uh, you alright?” he couldn’t stop staring at his collar bone, the pale skin that led up along his neck to that jaw that made him want to nip at it.

“Uhm,” the blond in glasses hiccupped. The elevator dinged behind Bucky as a body stumbled out behind Steve, Bucky heard Nat giggle and Clint say something, Steve whose bottom lip trembled as he flinched when a hand clamped down on his bare shoulder. “Nnngh!”

Nat cried out, surging forwards, Clint by her side in an instant as Bucky tugged Steve behind him with his metal arm and swung hard, right fist connecting with a loud resounding crack in the hallway.

Clint recognized the blond, the guy had spent almost half an hour with him gushing over his favorite pencils. He had told Nat about the guy, this was the guy that Bucky had been unable to stop talking about?! He grabbed hold of him as he stumbled forwards. It was easy with Bucky and Nat, they had been part of his life forever, they moved and he moved, it was that easy, everyone knew where the other would step. 

He caught the blond and Nat moved between Bucky and the guy that was laid out on the floor.

**

Tony showed up, the hotel security arrived, Nat and Clint huddled around Steve.

Bucky informed Tony they were taking him with them. He could find Steve tomorrow in the afternoon.

Once in their room Nat Led Steve into their bathroom and sat the blond down, Clint had reminded her this was the guy he had bonded with before the drawing panel. He liked the guy and this was the guy Bucky had brought up a few times, which meant he liked him. She spoke softly, cleaning him carefully and kept repeating his name, she smiled when he finally met her gaze.

Clint ordered pizza and beers, was chattering away in Bucky’s ear, he moved his stuff over and they both got a few extra linens from housing. Nat led Steve out into the room, he fidgeted suddenly nervous. Clint broke out a grin, cheering when there was a knock at the door, beer and pizza (don’t ask this is his super secret powers, not even Nat could get it out of him). Steve recognized him as the artist he liked and Bucky raised an eyebrow as he watched him make the connection.

“You’re their Winter Soldier?” he nodded in answer, face neutral. “You’ll do a photoshoot next year right?” Steve asked excitedly.

Nat squealed, and Steve relaxed as she went on and on about how she’s been trying to get him to let her include him in her photoshoots. Bucky watched from his spot on the floor next to his bed where Steve was sitting (his bed), as the guy's shoulders finally relaxed, it was in the middle of the movie when he broke down.

“I hit him with the phone!!” Steve sobbed, “h-he wouldn’t get off me an-ngh!!” Nat reached out gripping his knee from her position on the bed she was going to share with Clint, Clint stared at the TV, jaw clenched, gripping her other hand when she reached for him. Easily comforting both men.

“I broke his nose,” Bucky said matter of factly without looking away from the TV.

It shouldn’t have been funny, but Steve who was sobbing broke out in choked laughter. He laughed, the sound making Bucky look over, and Bucky thought it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen as he held Nat’s hand and scrubbed at his face with his free hand.

**

Steve woke the next morning, he had fallen asleep with extra covers piled on top of him and he wasn’t sure how to feel that Bucky was fast asleep next to him on the floor and holding his hand. The door opened and Nat smiled brightly as she held up coffee cups, Clint holding bags of food over her head. Steve blushed when he looked back and met deep blue eyes, it was natural waking up next to this long haired mess holding his hand.

“We stopped by your room and got your clothes, Tony says he’s sorry, but we told him you’ll be spending the last day with us!”

Steve sat up, nodding and murmuring a thanks as Bucky grumbled that it was still too early beside him.

*

The day flew by but Steve felt okay, Bucky stayed by his side. Nat and Clint were kind and it was really over too quickly in his opinion. They had spent the morning packing up Clint’s area in the artists gallery and switching info with their neighbors. They stalled the vendors and swapped merch. Bucky shoved Pocky into STeve’s pockets, Nat took pictures as the broody brunette sighed when Steve put different hats on him. Clint wrapped an arm around her waist as Bucky raised an eyebrow at Steve who blushed furiously, neither noticing as Nat took another volley of snaps.

Definitely over too quickly.

Tony was thanking Clint and Nat as they met him in the parking lot. They had hauled Aldrich away for the night, Steve hadn’t wanted to press charges so they had released him but the hotel had banned him from the premises and the con staff had been made aware of the matter.

Not that it mattered as they would be heading home now.

Bucky crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the flashy red sports car as Clint helped Tony stuff Steve’s bags into the trunk. “You gonna be alright?” he should ask for his number.

Steve nodded, looking anywhere but at Bucky. He wanted to ask for his number, any info really, he could send him a thank you present later. “I really… thank you.”

“So, not a total jerk?”

Steve jerked his eyes to Bucky who smirked at him. “Well, ya are… just salvageable. And you’re kinda incredible.”

Bucky laughed, head falling back as he did and Steven Grant Rogers knew he was in trouble as he felt his heart warm at the sight. Bucky quietened, “they’re staring.” Steve turned, grinning as he scratched the back of his head, “thank you. F-for everything.”

Bucky nodded, tongue swiping out quickly, “guess you should get going.”

Steve nodded, sticking his hand out awkwardly. Bucky grinned, catching his hand and jerking him forwards quicker than the blond could react. He tasted like mint toothpaste, coffee and.. “You taste like cigarettes.”

“Give me a break, I just quit yesterday.”

Steve chuckled. 

Nat and Clint squeezed him in between them. Clint got his email and phone number, texting him almost immediately. The trio started across the parking lot towards their own car. Bucky glancing over his shoulder once.

Tony was chattering away, already making plans for next year, heading towards the airport. Steve barely made out his apology about introducing him to such a prick, the ding of his phone distracted him as he assured Tony it was okay. 

ClintBarton: HEY!! It’s Nat, stole this dumbasses phone but here’s Bucky’s info since he’s an idiot and didn’t give it to you or ask for yours. See you at next year's con?

Steve smiled, it grew as he stared at the text and the added info, laughter bubbling up. 

Tony glanced over, softening as his friend laughed. He knew Steve had a crush on him, and maybe he should have paid better attention to him. He would pay more attention to him now. There was something different about him.


End file.
